fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Rudra Andalfite
Rudra Andalfite (ルドラ＝アンダルファイト Rudora Andarufaito) is a new character that appears in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Rudra will be one of the members of "Voluspa Seventh Chord", and also one of the main characters of the game. Appearance To be added. Personality To be added. History To be added. Synopsis To be added. Powers and Abilities Miracle *'Twin Short Spears Vajra ≪Vajura and Vajira≫' (双短槍金剛杵≪ヴァジュラ・ヴァジラ≫): A pair of short spears that Rudra carries as his primary weapon. The two spears have two different types to them that Rudra can alternate to in his battles: ** Vajra - Type Blade '(金剛杵・双剣の型; Japanese for "''Vajra - Type Double Sword"): Vajura and Vajira extend into two long spears. Rudra mainly uses this form when he is in close combat with his opponents. ** 'Vajra - Type Shooter '(金剛杵・紅弓の型; Japanese for "Vajra - Type Red Bow"): Vajura (red spear) transforms into a red bow, while Vajira (yellow spear) transforms into an arrow. Rudra uses this form in order to deal damage to his opponents at far distance. Vajira is able to bounce off surfaces, making Rudra's Type Shooter unpredictable. During his first battle with Ryuichi, Rudra is shown to be able to extend both ends of Vajura with lightning into one large bow. The ends then connect to a surface, and Rudra is able to fire Vajira in midair. Other Armaments *'''Barrier Jacket (能力無効 (バリア・ジャケット) baria jaketto; Japanese for "Ability Invalidity"): The Kisekitsukai's ultimate defense against the Mahoutsukai's magic. All the Kisekitsukai wear the barrier jacket in order to render the effects of the Mahoutsukai's magic useless.However any magic which does not affect the Kisekitsukai directly have full effect. *'Robotics Notes' (機械仕掛けの戦闘空間 (ロボティクス・ノーツ) robotikusu nōtsu; Japanese for "Mechanical Battle Space Device"): The Kisekitsukai's device that allows them to create their own battle space similar to that of Odin's Eye Space. Each Kisekitsukai space has a different theme depending on their attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle. All Kisekitsukai are also given the ability to enter another Kisekitsukai's battle space or fight their own battles inside it. Rudra's robotics notes space is Unterwelt Blitz (雷鳴轟く水晶の洞窟 (ウンターヴェルト・ブリッツ) untāveruto burittsu; Japanese for "Crystal Cave that Echoes the Thunder's Roar"), is a cave-like battle space. In the center of the battlefield, there are many crystals protruding from the ground all the way to the top of the cave. When enough thunder hits those crystals, they are able to grant one person the power of thunder itself. Rudra has his final fight with Ryuichi in this cave. He uses the crystals to his advantage as he keeps on leading Ryuichi to use his Thor's Hammer at him, which he dodges and hits the crystals instead. When the crystals are hit once, they give off a yellow-greenish hue to the cave's surroundings. After the crystals are hit about three times, they turn red and an immense roar can be heard from the crystals. Rudra gathers all the thunder from the crystals by using his own Turbulence. Red thunder hits him, giving Rudra the power of crimson lightning. Runes *'Link Slash' (融合切断 (リンクスラッシュ) rinku surasshu; Japanese for "Fusion Cutting"): The ability that all the Kisekitsukais have. This ability allows them to sever the link between the Mahoutsukai and their Magic (weapons). This will result turning them back to human again as all their mana is drained from them. * Turbulence (疾紅迅雷 (タービュランス) tābyuransu; ''English for "Turbulence", Japanese for "Gale Thunderclap"): Like Ryuichi's Turbulence, Rudra gains the power of lightning and is able to see and move at light speed. In contrast with Ryuichi's Turbulence, Rudra requires a special stone to accumulate lightning in order for him to activate Turbulence. In this powered form, Rudra's hair and eyes turn red, and red-yellow lightning forms around his body. His weapons also have red lightning surrounding them. * '''Rig Veda' (雷霆神の一閃 (リグ・ヴェーダ) rigu vēda; Japanese for "Lightning of the Thunder God"): Rudra combines ≪Vajura and Vajira≫ together into the true form of his weapon, a long spear named Vajra. He jumps up and spins the spear many times. When he is close to his opponent, he swings ≪Vajra≫ down at his opponent like a hammer. A large vertical wave of red lightning forms as a result. Other Abilities *Expert at close combat from his days growing up in the battlefield. Trivia *Rudra's Mahoutsukai counterpart is Ryūichi Sumeragi. Category:Male characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters Category:Voluspa Seventh Chord Category:Kisekitsukai __NOEDITSECTION__